One Dance
by slowrain
Summary: It's Kel's first time to be announced at a Midwinter Festival and everyone is off doing something. Flirting with pretty court ladies, or dancing with their betrothed. Even Neal and Yuki. But not Kel. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing; I don't own the characters or the song. What's the point of a disclaimer when we all know this? But I did edit the lyrics since it was originally from a male point of view, now it's from a female's. Gods all bless James Blunt I love his song.

---

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

She stepped out; her hand was placed gently on the banister as she walked down the stairs. It was her first time being announced during a Midwinter Festival, probably her last as well.

This is the last time I will ever do this, kimonos are better than this… thing, Keladry thought inwardly, her face carefully blank with a fake smile plastered across her face. Her hair was still earlobe length and not much could be done with it, so Yuki and Shinko made two braids and tied them back over her straight hair. Her dress was over extravagant, very red, now that she thought of it she probably shouldn't have. Red did attract a lot of attention. Well I got out of too much face paint; Kel thought wryly, dresses just aren't convenient. Griffin, her sword that was strapped to her waist, was bumping rhythmically against her leg.

When she reached the end of the banister she bowed to the monarchs and went to find her table. Her dinner partner was some merchant. Wonderful. Absolutely bloody wonderful she thought cursing her unluckiness Where was the luck of her Yamani cats when she needed them? The man was sure to go on about how it wasn't right for women to take up arms, and how she should just have her parents arrange a marriage for her.

She was wrong. He just glared at her moodily, probably thinking the same thing as she. Kel bowed stiffly and greeted the couple across from them rather formally. It was Cleon. It was Cleon and his betrothed.

The dinner passed slowly, Kel looked around, looking for someone she might know, or be on friendly terms with. No. They were all busy either flirting or dancing with their betrothed. The merchant slowly sidled away as though he was afraid the lady knight might notice and drag him back. But Keladry did notice and dutifully ignored him.

Glancing around she spotted someone, a very special someone. Domitan of Masbolle.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
He smiled at me on the subway.  
He was with another lady.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Men of the Kings Own and court ladies surrounded him. The lovely little court ladies who went to the convent are all around him, Kel thought irritated. She stood abruptly and strode across the room to find something to do. She found nothing and returned to her seat. Inwardly, she frowned at her folly. Her emotions were running wild, and she was acting rashly upon them. That wasn't her.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Cause I'll never be with you._

Her thoughts wondered back to the handsome Dom. He always made things funny and less serious. He was a true commander, a good one at that. But she realized, she could never be with him, she probably couldn't be with anyone. Not with him because he was part of the Own and couldn't marry and she had no intention of being a mistress. And not with anyone else, because they wouldn't accept her for whom she was. They would probably run away in fright, after all, who would even want to court, the Yamani Lump? Or the Cow as the boys and her sister-in-laws called her? She was known, as a wench, a slut, and anything degrading that happened to pop into the conservatives' heads. They all thought she was just someone stupid little girl who got dropped on her head one too many times.

_Yeah, he caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
He could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see him again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

She caught his eye and smiled. He winked at her. He was perfect. There was no doubt about it, every time he looked her way she felt an avalanche of butterflies rolling in her stomach. Whenever he touched her she had to ignore the urge to rub the spot it was like she was on fire.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Lalala lalala lalala lalala laaaaaa_

Kel was deep in thought; she felt a tug in her throat. It felt awfully close to a sob. To close. Taking a deep breath in, she released all her emotions. I'm stone, she thought. I'm a lake, so smooth nothing can break my calm. She reached for her glass and drank deeply. Water. She looked down into her glass. It was smooth. Just like me, she thought.It waswrong, so cruel,for someone to be so nice like Dom.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on his face,  
When he thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you_

"Good evening Lady Knight, Protector of the Small, would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me?"

The voice was teasing, and deep. Looking up, she saw Domitan of Masbolle smiling at her.

"Of course, Sergeant, the pleasure is all mine."

Then again, maybe it wasn't...

---

I know it took rather long to get to the song part, but hey, I got there right? I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and possible OOC.

Alee.


End file.
